leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph's Embrace
|type = Mythical |maps = Summoner's Rift |effects = +1000 mana +60 ability power +10 mana regen per 5 seconds |passive = Unique Passive - Insight: Gain ability power equal to 3% of your maximum mana. |active = Unique Active - Mana Shield: Drains 25% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 3 seconds (120 second cooldown). |menu = N/A |buy = 2700(This item cannot be bought) |sell = 1897 |code = 3040 }} Seraph's Embrace is a Mythical item in League of Legends. Recipe * (2700g) ** (700g) *** (400g) *** (180g) *** 120g ** (860g) ** 1140g automatically transforms into this item upon fully charging Mana Charge (750 bonus mana). Cost Efficiency * 1000 mana = 2000g * 60 30 ability power = 1958g * 10 mana regeneration = 600g ** Total Gold Value = 4558g * 30 ability power (for every 1000 mana) = 653g Unique Active - Mana Shield: Drains 25% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 3 seconds. * is gold efficient even without the activate. Notes * By itself, Seraph's Embrace grants 90 AP. * If you own both and before reaching 750 bonus mana, Archangel's Staff takes priority and will transform into . ** The transformation drains Mana Charge, leaving the remaining Manamune on 0 bonus mana. This can be recharged, and will transform into upon completion. ** It is possible to charge a third for a further 750 bonus mana. Note that the Awe and Insight passives of Archangel's and Manamune, and the transformation passives are unique and so further purchases won't provide anything beyond the base stats. * To work out whether this item or a would grant you more AP, you need to look at your AP and mana stats prior to the purchase. Both give the same AP when 0.25AP + 150 = 0.03(Mana + 1,000) + 60. (This is assuming that the would be your first, and that you would thus be getting the extra benefit from the unique passive.) In other words, for the Seraph's Embrace to give more AP, your mana prior to building it must be at least 8.3...AP + 2,000. ** This means that, purely from an AP perspective, the first Rabadon's Deathcap is almost always preferable. Take the case of , the champion with the highest base mana in the game. A decent build for maxmizing her AP without getting particularly ridiculous includes the , the and the . These alone give her 540AP (with 10 stacks on the Rod of Ages and 20 stacks on the Mejai's Soulstealer), meaning she needs 4,500 mana for the Seraph's Embrace to give her more AP than the . Her base mana at level 18 is 1,454; the Rod of Ages gives her another 650 mana, for a total of 2,104. This total is far short of the total she needs for the Seraph's Embrace to grant more AP. * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of 's Awe and toggle, as well as 's Insight and Mana Shield. Patch history when the Mana Charge passive is at 750 mana. * +1000 Mana * +60 Ability Power * +10 Mana Regen per 5 seconds * Unique Passive – Insight: Gain Ability Power equal to 3% of your Maximum Mana. * Unique Active – Mana Shield: Drains 25% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 3 seconds -120 second cooldown. }} References Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Ability power items